pink_panther_and_palsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tayo Johnson/Pink Panther and Pals Characters
This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. Find sources: "Pink Panther and Pals" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR (June 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Pink Panther and Pals PinkPantherandPals.jpeg Genre Comedy Slapstick Created by Friz Freleng (characters: The Pink Panther and The Ant and the Aardvark) Voices of Kel Mitchell Eddie Garvar Alex Nussbaum Theme music composer Henry Mancini (arranged by David Ricard) Composer(s) David Ricard Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of episodes 26 (78 segments) (list of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) David J. Corbett Isam S. Ayoubi Walter Mirisch For Cartoon Network: Alice Cahn, Richard Rowe, and Peter Kilcommons Producer(s) Randa Ayoubi Kerry Valentine (supervising producer) Running time 21 minutes (whole) 7 minutes (segments) Production company(s) Desert Panther Production Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng- Rubicon Studios MGM Television Distributor MGM Worldwide Television Distribution Release Original network Cartoon Network Original release March 7 – August 23, 2010 Chronology Preceded by The Pink Panther Pink Panther and Pals is an American animated television series and is a modern adaptation of the classic DePatie-Freleng Pink Panther shorts from the 1960s. The program was produced for Cartoon Network by Desert Panther Production and Rubicon Studios in association with Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng and MGM Television, and premiered on the channel on March 7, 2010, both in HD and SD. Like the classic cartoon show, the programme is composed of two seven-minute Pink Panther shorts and a seven-minute Ant and the Aardvark short in between, retaining the main characters in both shorts though with some changes. Contents 1 Show premise 1.1 The Pink Panther 1.2 The Ant and the Aardvark 2 Characters 3 Voice cast 4 Episodes 5 Broadcast 6 References 7 External links Show premise The Pink Panther The Pink Panther shorts are reminiscent of the classic DePatie-Freleng shorts from the 1960s and the 1970s, from art direction, silent acting, musical scoring, and story lines. The Pink Panther remains silent throughout the show, and has been aged down as a teenager. The Little Man has been renamed "Big Nose" for this series with vocal effects provided by Alex Nussbaum. Pink Panther's horse and Big Nose's lovable canine companion have been reintroduced as well. The Ant and the Aardvark The Ant and the Aardvark is based on the classic DePatie-Freleng shorts. In this version, the Aardvark's Jewish sense of humor and Jackie Mason-esque voice (here portrayed by Eddie Garvar(occasionally John Over) from his classic counterpart remains; a new, younger ant (voiced by Kel Mitchell) has replaced the Dean Martin-esque "Charlie" from the original shorts. The series now takes place in a jungle and new characters are introduced in this series. Characters This section's tone or style may not reflect the encyclopedic tone used on Wikipedia. See Wikipedia's guide to writing better articles for suggestions. (September 2011) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The Pink Panther: The protagonist of the series. He's a cool and collected character who always seems to rub Big Nose the wrong way. As in the classic series, he is, for the most part, a silent protagonist. He is also nicknamed Pink or Pinky. Big Nose: Based on the original "Little Man" from the classic series. He is the neighbor and an archenemy of the Pink Panther and is not fond of him at all. He always ends up being upstaged by the Pink Panther in everything he tries to do where he got the Pink Panther back instead, making him far more nasty and unlovable than in previous incarnations (where he was mostly oblivious to the Pink Panther's presence). He's depicted as short, with a big nose and a mustache, and is plain white in color. He has a pet dog that, unlike his master, has almost no problem with the Pink Panther at all. Hoarse: The Pink Panther's white horse, based on a horse that gave him trouble in several cartoons of the classic series. Dog: Big Nose's white dog who is cute and lovable. Like his master, he is a plain white color and not very outstanding. He is not always fond of the Pink Panther, and is not afraid of showing his displeasure. But from time to time has shown to enjoy the Pink Panther's activities, such as music and dancing. Ant: A small red ant, and one of the title characters of "The Ant and the Aardvark" sketches. He is quite sharp and intelligent and, like real-life ants, is physically very strong, being able to carry objects many times his weight. His remarks towards and about Aardvark are somewhat more sharp and sarcastic than in his previous laid-back incarnations. Aardvark: A blue aardvark, and the main antagonist in "The Ant and the Aardvark" sketches. Like real aardvarks, he wants to eat the Ant. He's sly, sneaky and uses the fourth wall; he frequently addresses the audience as to what's going on. Eli: An elephant, is a friend of the Ant and on many occasions protects the Ant from the Aardvark. Voice cast Kel Mitchell as Ant Eddie Garvar as Aardvark Alex Nussbaum as Big Nose, Hoarse, Dog, Narrator, Dog Tracker, Hedgehog, Chef on TV, Bear, Pig, Lion, Croc 1 and 2, Grampy, Italian Chef, Radio VO, Alien, Skunks, Walrus, Mockingbird Mike, Leopard Jeannie Elias as Ms. Big Nose, Genius, Female Spy John Over as Aardvark, Eli Bob Spang as Gracie Gorilla, Rowdy Rhino, Mitey Mite Episodes No. Title Directed by Written by Original air date 1a "Pink Up the Volume" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen March 7, 2010 Big Nose wants to spend his day with quiet hobbies like assembling his ship in a bottle, stamp collecting, and pottery, but neighbor Pink Panther makes the task difficult as he plays various music instruments in his garage. Calling the police doesn't help as they join Pinky to form a band. As a last resort, Big Nose takes his dog with him to the furthest, most isolated cabin he can think of. Even that doesn't work since his dog enjoys music and manages to get the stuffed animals in the cabin animated enough to join him in a jam session. 1b "Zeus Juice" John Over John Over March 7, 2010 Aardvark is out of shape and finds himself too worn out to chase Ant. He returns to his cave where,Aardvark with the help of a special juicer, he develops various energy drinks to give him the necessary boost to chase Ant in the jungle. However, increased speed, laser vision, powerful nostril suction, and even boosted intelligence aren't enough to get the better of the Ant. Aardvark finally catches him the old fashion way. However, Ant has a juicer of his own and takes his own energy drink to get increased strength and free himself, after which Aardvark then decides to order pizza next time he's hungry. 1c "A Pink and Stormy Night" Ron Brewer Ken Segall March 7, 2010 Mad scientist Big Nose has invented a machine that can turn anyone into a monster, and needs a test subject. He calls in pizza delivery boy Pink Panther in hopes of turning him into one; however, his efforts backfire and only his dog ends up transforming into a monster. Big Nose's last try results in making himself gigantic, and he chases his dog and Pinky around his castle. However, his even bigger and angrier wife intervenes, forcing the scientist to pay Pinky for the pizza, and Pinky obliges by delivering a giant-sized pizza to satisfy the woman's appetite. 2a "Pink Hi-Tops" Ron Brewer Ken Segall March 14, 2010 Pink Panther wants the latest pair of hi-top sneakers that everyone has. A golden pair that seems to have a life of its own comes along and get on his feet, causing him to zoom all over the world at fast speeds. He makes it back to the city, but has trouble removing the sneakers until he finds himself on a jetliner. The hi-tops eventually come off, but when Big Nose is walking his dog, he puts them on and gets carried off the same way. Note: Partial remake of Tickled Pink (1968) 2b "Land of the Gi-Ants" John Over John Over Denise Downer (story) March 14, 2010 After Aardvark unwittingly gets into a tiff with Eli the Elephant, the pachyderm pounds him down into a subterranean prehistoric world where aardvarks are significantly smaller than ants. Modern-day Aardvark tries to train his prehistoric counterpart on how to catch a giant ant, but their efforts are unsuccessful. Aardvark then gets into a tiff with a woolly mammoth, who knocks him back home to the jungle, before Eli smashes him back down to the prehistoric world. 2c "Pink Thumb" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen March 14, 2010 Pink Panther enjoys his luscious green garden until a factory is built nearby, causing pollution to ruin the plants. Sneaking in, Pinky discovers it's an automated factory run by Big Nose, who's utilizing various robots, including a dog to keep intruders out. Panther counters by growing various plants and trees inside to get the better of Big Nose and the robots. A Utopia against Dystopia. 3a "Pink Magic" Cecilia Aranovich Ken Segall March 21, 2010 When magician Big Nose's stage show proves a flop, Pink Panther takes over, drawing a big crowd and applause and leaving the disgruntled magician to try to get back on stage to win back the crowd. His efforts are unsuccessful and Pinky only becomes more of a hit, leaving Big Nose frustrated as the audience carries Panther triumphantly out of the theater. 3b "Party Animals" Bob Spang, John Over Adam Beechen, John Over March 21, 2010 Learning he can't resist parties, Aardvark invites Ant to his birthday party in hopes of making a meal out of him. But Ant is wise to his plan, inviting several of the other jungle animals to join them in what becomes a real party, impeding Aardvark's efforts. 3c "Pink n Putt" Ron Brewer Ken Segall March 21, 2010 Pink Panther is enjoying a round of miniature golf when Big Nose pushes ahead of him, then resorts to cheating in efforts to win. Naturally, Big Nose's efforts continually backfire, especially when his own rocket booby-trap blasts him to the Moon. As a result, Pinky is the winner. 4a "Pinxillated" Cecilia Aranovich Adam Beechen March 28, 2010 Pink Panther goes to the local arcade run by stingy Big Nose, who does all he can to prevent the kids from getting prizes (a stuffed animal version of Horse) by continuously increasing the number of tickets needed to win so to keep the toys all for himself. Pink finds this unfair and plays the various games, most against Big Nose himself in order to accumulate tickets. While playing a video game, the two then are pulled into the various video games, where Pinky still comes out on top, leaving Big Nose still trapped inside the game. Afterward, Pink Panther donates all of his tickets to the other kids and they make off with as many prizes as they can when they leave the arcade. Note: This episode contains parodies of Dance Dance Revolution, Street Fighter, Pac-Man, and Donkey Kong. 4b "Zoo Ruse" Robert Sledge, John Over John Over March 28, 2010 Ant and Aardvark are on exhibit at a zoo, where the ants arte a hit but Aardvark is a flop. Aardvark escapes his display in effort to get to the Ant's, but has a difficult time when he winds up going through other animal displays, then outside in the general public. He's able to steal a set of keys from a zoo attendant, but only succeeds in entering, then locking himself back in his own display. 4c "The Spy Wore Pink" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen March 28, 2010 Pink Panther becomes a reluctant secret agent, and is assigned to retrieve a disc from an office building, while enemy spy Big Nose is out to stop him from delivering it to his contact. In the end, Agent Pink is able to outwit him and make the delivery. The disc turns out to be a rare music CD that enables Pinky and the contact to dance to the latest song. Note: Update of the classic Pink Panther cartoon Pinkfinger. 5a "Remotely Pink" Tyree Dillihay Adam Beechen April 4, 2010 Pink Panther gets a universal remote control for his entertainment system. However, it only works on various other items, like the vacuum, Big Noses's garage door, the sun and the moon. Other items in the house are changed and Pinky even finds himself altering his own cartoon. He eventually gives up trying to use it to operate his entertainment unit. But when he begins washing the dishes, he finds that the faucets can control the TV, so he brings it over to sit down and watch, then using the remote to fill his drinking glass. Note: This episode is respectively a spoof of Click and a parody of the Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. 5b "I Didn't See That Coming" John Over John Over April 4, 2010 Aardvark tries to catch Ant by using an invisibility spray, but his strategy doesn't work as well as expected, especially when Ant uses it to get the better of him. And things get worse when Aardvark insults a tiger and his mother, and goofs again when he accidentally uses the spray on them, enabling the two to wallop him good. 5c "The Pink Party of One" Cecilia Aranovich Adam Beechen April 4, 2010 While skateboarding, Pink Panther gets hungry and decides to dine out at a fancy restaurant, but maitre d' Big Nose won't allow him to enter without the proper attire, eventually throwing him out. Pink tries several schemes to sneak in, but is thwarted before going in disguise. Big Nose mistakenly thinks he's a restaurant critic before getting wise to the deception. The real food critic arrives, and the maitre d', thinking him Pinky, gives him an extra spicy meal. The critic is outraged, leading to Big Nose being sacked. Some time later, Pinky is skateboarding in the park and goes to a hot dog cart when he's hungry, but Big Nose is the vendor and chases him away. 6a "Pink Pool Fool" Ron Brewer Ken Segall April 11, 2010 Pink Panther goes to the local skate park only to find it closed for the day. Undeterred, he finds ways to drain the water from the pool he shares with Big Nose in order to use it as a substitute, but a battle ensues as Big Nose wants his pool filled so he can have a cool dip during the hot day. 6b "The Aardvark's New Moves" Bob Spang, John Over Bob Spang, John Over April 11, 2010 A sloth offers Aardvark the chance to catch Ant by having him go high-tech in exchange for getting 50 percent of the meal. But efforts of using hypnosis, virtual boxing and dimensional portals all backfire, leading Aardvark to give the sloth 50 percent of the pummeling he received from the bear and herd of elephants who denied him his desired meal. 6c "The Mighty Pinkwood Tree" Cecilia Aranovich Ken Segall April 11, 2010 Pink Panther tries to save the tree where he resides from Big Nose, who's in charge of building a highway. Big Nose's efforts to cut it down are repeatedly thwarted until a last try seems successful...until the tree drops down on the new highway. But Pinky, Big Nose and a beaver work out a compromise as they get termites to dig a tunnel at the base of the tree, where Big Nose can work as a toll booth clerk to earn money for his now-successful highway. 7a "Pink Suds & Clean Duds" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen April 18, 2010 Pink Panther has quite an eventful day at the laundromat, especially with Big Nose's family there. Pinky has to find a free washing machine, get lots of coins from the change machine, then find an available dryer. With Big Nose's kids using carts to race and spilled detergent, it becomes a major adventure. In the end, Big Nose is piling all his clean laundry ready to leave, only to have a passing ice cream truck splash mud all over the entire load, forcing him to stay at the laundromat to start all over again. Note: Partial Remake of Pink Suds (1978). 7b "Dog Daze" Robert Sledge, John Over John Over April 18, 2010 Aardvark catches a cold, and while watching TV sees an ad for a professional sniffing dog service. He hires one for 3 hours for the purpose of catching Ant, but the hunt doesn't go as well as expected. After spending his day photographing the wildlife and the 3 hours are up, Ant hires the pooch to chase Aardvark. 7c "The Pink Painter Show" Tyree Dillihay Ken Segall April 18, 2010 At an art gallery, Pink Panther and Big Nose compete to see whose artwork will come out on top when an art critic arrives. Big Nose's efforts to sabotage Pinky and bolster his own work continuously backfire until one last try causes him to be coated in pink paint and make him look like a statue. Strangely enough, he gets the blue ribbon as the best exhibit. 8a "Cleanliness Is Next to Pinkliness" Lionel Ordaz Mark Zaslove April 25, 2010 At their apartment building, Pink Panther and Big Nose are trying to bathe and shower at the same time, but there's not enough water for both apartments, and the two battle to get their water at the right temperature. They continuously tinker with the building's plumbing, and eventually Big Nose tampers with the reservoir, causing geysers to pop up all over the city streets and leaving Pinky with more than enough water to shower. 8b "One Small Step for Ant" Robert Sledge Jim Beck, Charles Horn April 25, 2010 Another Ant and Aardvark chase leads them to a space center, where Ant uses a rocket ship to go to the Moon to have a vacation away from Aardvark. However, Aardvark's able to hitch a ride to continue his pursuit of Ant on the Moon. After some lunar hijinks, Aardvark stumbles into the dark side, where giant Moon monsters chase him to make a meal of him, while Ant blasts off to continue his vacation on Venus. 8c "Pinkazoic Era" Ron Brewer Guy Toubes April 25, 2010 A narrator gives a documentary on the development and evolution of Primitive Man and Primitive Panther as they invent the wheel, various modes of transportation, ways of fishing, art, tools and even attempted flight. Primitive Man seems to lose out to Primitive Panther, but eventually they'll evolve into higher beings...or will they? Note: Partial Remake of Prehistoric Pink (1968) and Extinct Pink (1969). 9a "Pinkaroni Pizza" Lionel Ordaz Ken Segall May 2, 2010 Pink Panther craves pizza, but isn't able to find a parlor nearby. Instead, he buys a special do-it-yourself pizza-making kit with the necessary ingredients to make one himself. Following an audio guide on how to do so leads to funny results. 9b "Find Your Own Ant" Bob Spang Ken Segall, Charles Horn May 2, 2010 Aardvark finds himself in competition with a hedgehog to catch Ant, who's become even more appetizing after stuffing himself with kiwi fruit. The two eventually wind up in the wrestling ring for a fight, which Aardvark wins after the hedgehog steals his beehive armor and is nearly victorious until the bees arrive to get their hive back. But when Aardvark tries to eat his desired meal, he suffers an allergic reaction to all the kiwi Ant has eaten, enabling Ant to escape once again. Note: Aardvark's voice suddenly becomes slightly deeper starting with this episode. 9c "Gold, Silver, Bronze, Pink" Tyree Dillihay Adam Beechen May 2, 2010 Pink Panther, Big Nose and Horse compete in various Olympic events, with each devising ways to win against the other. Pinky is the overall winner with several gold medals, Hoarse wins one, and Big Nose gets shut out. Panther, feeling sympathetic, offers Big Nose one of his medals, putting a smile on Big Nose's face. But he's unable to wear it since the ribbon is larger than his neck (actually he has no neck to hang it around!) and it simply drops to the ground. 10a "Life in the Pink Lane" Lionel Ordaz Adam Beechen, Ken Segall, Stephanie Ramirez (story) May 9, 2010 Pink Panther competes with Big Nose at a bowling alley. In spite of his efforts to sabotage Pinky's game, things don't go Big Nose's way. Eventually, Pinky bowls a perfect game, but with a little rubber glue trick Big Nose is able to get a few strikes of his own. He then tries to stop Pink Panther from getting the trophy, but his efforts backfire as he destroys the bowling alley and falls just short of getting his own perfect game. 10b "Mitey Blue Instrumental" Robert Sledge John Over, David Corbett, Adam Beechen (story) May 9, 2010 Ant recalls the time he met Mitey Mite, a strong termite who protected him from Aardvark and loves music. Initially, he wasn't very talented, but Ant found he can play the piano well. And when Aardvark makes a second attack, the termite was able to defeat him again, and in the process found he could be his personal instrument as well. Eventually, Mitey Mite is able to go on a concert tour with Aardvark going along with him. 10c "Wild Pinkdom" Ron Brewer Ken Segall May 9, 2010 In this spoof of wildlife programs, Big Nose is a nature photographer seeking to get a picture of the never-before-photographed Pink Panther. A narrator gives details of his efforts to do so. However, his efforts are far from successful, and he's eventually fired from the magazine where he worked. Afterward, he settles for being a photographer for children parties. 11a "Knights in Pink Armor" Lionel Ordaz David Shayne May 16, 2010 In medieval times, King Big Nose is so fed up with palace servant Pink Panther that he gives him the opportunity to become a knight by sending him out on a mission to slay a dragon that's a threat to his kingdom, doing so only because his servant is expendable. After journeying up to the mountain he resides, Pinky tries various ways to defeat the dragon, only to find the giant lizard is afraid of mice, giving him the chance to make a deal with him. The dragon returns with Pink Panther, forcing the king to officially make him a knight while the dragon can provide entertainment as well as heat for the coming winter. Note: Partial remake of Pink Valiant (1968). 11b "Grampy's Visit" Robert Sledge John Over, David Corbett, Adam Beechen (story) May 16, 2010 Grampy Aardvark visits to help his grandson in his efforts to catch Ant. He arrives with a stomping machine that the two operate, but Ant is able to sabotage it to his advantage. But the old Aardvark is able to catch him; however, he gets upstaged by his father, who then gets upstaged by his father, and even then his father, making for one weird Aardvark family reunion. Present-generation Aardvark is inspired not to quit and continues his quest to catch the ant. 11c "Itching to Be Pink" Lionel Ordaz Adam Beechen May 16, 2010 At the local park, Big Nose's dog has fleas. When Pink Panther skates by to pet him, one flea manages to jump onto him, causing him to itch all over as he continues skating in the city. He eventually finds the dog, but Big Nose will only help Pinky get some flea powder he's bought if he gives the dog a bath. Afterward, the clean dog is flealess and Big Nose gives Pinky the powder. However, during the exchange, the flea jumps onto him, forcing Big Nose to take the powder back. But as it turns out, all it does is make the flea's new home a winter wonderland. Note: Partial remake of The Pink Flea (1971). 12a "Pink Pink Pink Pink" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen May 23, 2010 Pink Panther gets a fancy new music stereo system which he finds can duplicate any object that gets pulled into it. When he gets pulled in as well, three clones of Pinky are created, each of which has a distinct personality, all of whom cause chaos for both the original panther and Big Nose. 12b "Spaced Out" Robert Sledge John Over, David Corbett May 23, 2010 When a small alien spaceship is abandoned by its fleet and crash-lands in the jungle, its tiny occupant ends up being chased around by Aardvark, who think's it's Ant, while Ant takes the ship out for a spin, collecting as much food as he can. Eventually, the alien is able to contact his fleet, rescuing him from being a snack for Aardvark, then offers Ant a ride. Note: This episode contains subliminal back-masked messages, including "Come back with my ship!", "I'm not a something and I'm not going to take it anymore!", and "Yikes!" 12c "Shop-Pink Spree" Ron Brewer David Shayne May 23, 2010 A hungry Pink Panther goes to the local supermarket, where he becomes the One Millionth Customer and wins a shopping spree. A jealous Big Nose, who just missed out on the prize, keeps trying to sabotage Pinky's efforts to get as much food as he can in a certain amount of time. His last attempt succeeds and Pink Panther leaves empty-handed, but at the local pizza joint, Pinky becomes the One Millionth Customer there as well and wins a huge supply of pizza, leaving Big Nose hot under the collar. 13a "Pink Beard" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen May 30, 2010 Pirate Big Nose and his First Mate Dog are sailing around in hope of finding treasure. Following Pink Panther to an island, they encounter a mean squid, quicksand, a snake, and island natives who worship Pinky, giving him a map that may lead to the treasure. But their chase takes them to a volcano which erupts. In the end, the only treasure the pirates see is a giant balloon in Pink Panther's image, which he uses to depart the island. 13b "Baby Makes Three" Robert Sledge, John Over Adam Beechen, John Over May 30, 2010 Ant agrees to care for Mrs. Gorilla's baby while she's away for the day. Aardvark uses this as an opportunity to sneak on Ant, but the baby gets the better of him each time. When mother returns, Ant agrees the baby can keep Aardvark as his new pet as he gets a jar of honey in exchange. 13c "Chilled to the Pink" Lionel Ordaz Heidi Foss May 30, 2010 After autumn quickly changes into winter, a snowstorm instantly appears, burying Pinky and Big Nose in snow. Big Nose has difficulty keeping warm, so he decides to steal Pink Panther's portable heater. Big Nose's last scheme, involving mailing Pinky all the way to a tropical island where he is nice and warm, eventually succeeds, but unfortunately Big Nose accidentally sets the heater to Deep Freeze mode, leaving him in a giant block of ice. 14a "The Pink Is in the Mail" Lionel Ordaz Mark Zaslove June 6, 2010 Mailman Pink Panther's delivery route is disrupted when Big Nose orders his dog to keep all trespassers off his property while he's taking a bath — and that includes mailmen! But Pinky is determined that the mail must be delivered! Note: On this episode's first airing came a test of the EAS system. 14b "Aard Fu" Lionel Ordaz David Corbett June 6, 2010 After being outwitted by Ant one too many times, Aardvark trains with a pig in the art of Kung Fu. But the overall results are less than desirable, especially when it turns out that Ant is the Supreme Master! 14c "Pink's Peak" Ron Brewer Ken Segall, David Corbett June 6, 2010 Pink Panther and White Horse are recruited against their will by a TV show to scale Mount Forget About It, the most unconquerable mountain to climb. The narrator offers them tips on how to achieve their goal, most of which don't work out that well. 15a "And Not a Drop to Pink" Lionel Ordaz Adam Beechen, Ken Segall June 13, 2010 Archaeologist "Indiana" Pink is exploring an ancient pyramid in Egypt guarded by Mummy Big Nose, who's both annoyed at being woken up and wants to add Pink to his collection of animal mummies. After avoiding various traps and a giant guard dog statue brought to life, Pinky discovers a fountain of youth which turns the mummy into a baby. 15b "Ant Arctic" Robert Sledge David Corbett, Robert Sledge June 13, 2010 Ant plans a trip to Antarctica expecting to find more ants there, but he gets an icy reception as he explores the continent looking for fellow ants. Meanwhile, Aardvark has followed him hoping for a frozen treat, only to have an overly friendly walrus as a constant companion, thwarting his efforts to get the ant. 15c "Pink on the Canvas" TBA TBA June 13, 2010 Pink Panther needs a new strap for his guitar, so he takes on a challenge to battle "The Crunch" in the wrestling ring to win the champion belt. He takes on the moniker "Pinkrageous" and utilizes various strategies in an effort to defeat The Crunch and his dog/manager to get the belt. 16a "Pink or Consequences" Lionel Ordaz Ken Segall June 20, 2010 Pink Panther reluctantly participates in a game show against El Destructo and his dog El Destructo Jr. He lucks out in most of the rigorous events, then must go through the really tough final event, the Gauntlet, in order to win the grand prize, a lifetime supply of Pickleicious Pickle Power Extreme, his favorite sports drink. 16b "Z Is for Aardvark" Cecilia Aranovich Denise Downer, David Corbett June 20, 2010 To get the advantage in catching Ant, Aardvark paints himself with black and white stripes in order to resemble a zebra, but his plan backfires when a baby zebra mistakes him for its mother, interfering with his efforts to make a meal out of Ant. Ant is angry that it is (and was) Aardvark masquerading as a zebra, and tells Aardvark that he'd better keep Baby Zebra happy or Ant's going to find its real mother. After unsuccessful attempts, Aardvark gives Baby an "aardvark ride", which the baby zebra's real mother appreciates. 16c "Pink Me Out to the Ball Game" Ron Brewer Guy Toubes June 20, 2010 Pink Panther and Big Nose attend a baseball game in hopes of catching a foul ball as a souvenir. The two battle all around the stadium when one comes their way. 17a "Make Pink Not War" Lionel Ordaz Guy Toubes June 27, 2010 Pink Panther finds himself between two feuding water-balloon-throwing Big Nose neighbors and can get no peace either outside or inside his house, when they break in to continue their battle. Pinky eventually finds the cause of their dispute: one neighbor doesn't have a beard and the other doesn't have a moustache. Pink Panther's solution: shave them both, and the two eventually make peace as they admire each other's clean faces. Just when Pinky thinks it's all right to go outside, he finds his neighbors' sons in a feud of their own as each is envious of the other's hairstyle. 17b "Pick a Caardvark" Cecilia Aranovich Adam Beechen, David Corbett June 27, 2010 After watching a magician show on TV, Aardvark tries to outwit Ant with some card tricks in hopes of winning the chance to eat him. However, Ant is able to turn the tables on him by switching cards to get the higher ones, making the Aardvark run the dreaded errand of getting him honey from the Hill of Doom (with the obvious dangers involved). After one final draw, Aardvark loses again and must get the Ant berries from the Tree of Misery, with even more treacherous hazards in his path. 17c "Pink Stink" Ron Brewer John Semper Jr. June 27, 2010 Pink Panther's day of spring cleaning his house is ruined when a goat with a horrible stench becomes an uninvited guest in his backyard. Since the surrounding houses are deserted and have no grass, the goat helps himself to Pinky's lawn. He eventually makes his way inside and Pink Panther's last resort is to call in a pair of skunks to remove the goat. However, they make themselves at home as well, eating stinky cheese, and leaving Pinky with no other choice as to join them. 18a "Pink Trek" Ron Brewer Guy Toubes July 4, 2010 Pink Panther and Big Nose are competing mailmen seeking to get their deliveries to their destinations no matter where they have to go or whatever conditions they have to deal with, even getting in each other's way in the process. 18b "One Too Many Chefs" Robert Sledge Kate Barris July 4, 2010 Ant tries to convince Aardvark that he's not his only means to a meal, convincing him to try out other foods. Eventually, Ant winds up on a TV show as a competing chef along with a crocodile as they try to make the best dish. However, Aardvark schemes to make Chef Ant as his meal during the show, becoming thwarted in culinary fashion. 18c "Pink Kahuna" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen July 4, 2010 Pink Panther's plans for fun and relaxation at the beach are constantly disrupted by beach patrol officer Big Nose, who's banning practically every form of leisure. This doesn't stop him, as Pinky gets his fun by outwitting Big Nose and his dog every way he can. 19a "Enchanted Pinkdom" Ron Brewer Ken Segall David Corbett (narration) August 12, 2010 Pink Panther stars as Little Pink Riding Hood in a world that blends elements from several fairy tales including The Three Little Pigs, Jack and the Beanstalk, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Humpy Dumpty, Jack and Jill, and Hansel and Gretel. Big Nose portrays the Big Bad Wolf, who causes trouble for each of the fairy tale characters, culminating to the end when Little Pink Riding Hood arrives at Granny's house. She's revealed to be a fairy who uses her powers to drive the wolf away, leaving him to the mercy of the other characters, then treats Pink Riding Hood to a big meal. Note: This episode is a retelling of the folktale Red Riding Hood. 19b "Eli the Aardvark" Bob Spang Denise Downer Bob Spang (story) August 12, 2010 Aardvark tries to drop a boulder on Ant to make a meal of him, but it hits Eli the Elephant, who's carrying a cart of blueberries. As a result, he develops amnesia and is colored blue, enabling Aardvark to manipulate him into believing they're brothers, then uses him in efforts to catch the Ant, which ultimately fail. Eventually, another boulder drops on Eli, restoring his memory, and he thwarts Aardvark again. 19c "Stop Pink for Directions" Ron Brewer David Slack August 12, 2010 On a hot day, Pink Panther takes his scooter with a fancy new GPS unit to the new ice cream parlor. But after melted ice cream is spilled on it, the unit malfunctions and adopts various personalities, causing the scooter to take Pinky to various places around town, including a health food store, an auto race track and chasing a cat. Eventually, he manages to get back to the ice cream parlor where he disposes of the GPS unit and ditches the scooter itself, joyfully walking away with his ice cream as traffic cop Big Nose writes a ticket. 20a "Frosted Pink" Lionel Ordaz David Shayne August 13, 2010 After going extreme skating on a hot day, Pink Panther decides to buy a slushy drink at the local supermarket. Store manager Big Nose is a neat freak who wants to keep his workplace clean and organized, and does whatever he can to keep Pinky from making a mess. However, his efforts, along with his dog and Pink Panther's blundering, cause the entire store to be flooded with slushy drink. Pinky offers a quick solution by selling the drink from outside the store, which is now one giant slushy machine. 20b "AardvARK" Bob Spang Kate Barris August 13, 2010 On a scorching hot summer day in the jungle, Ant and Aardvark each seek a way to keep cool. After reading the story of Noah's Ark, Aardvark decides to build his own in hopes that various animals will come on board, including ants so he can get a meal as well. To everyone's surprise, it DOES rain, causing a flood and making them jump on board. However, Aardvark misses the boarding due to the fact that he gets seasick. 20c "Pink! Pow! Kaboom!" Lionel Ordaz Lionel Ordaz, Miguel Puga (story) August 13, 2010 When Pink Panther doesn't have enough money to buy a greatly coveted comic book at the local comic book store, store owner Big Nose gives him paper to draw his own comic, in which Pinky imagines himself as a superhero battling a giant villain. He gets carried away in his fantasy and is pulled into the comic where the battle continues. The villain is eventually defeated and Pinky returns to the store where shop owner Big Nose is impressed with the new comic and trades for it with the comic Pinky wanted. When Big Nose opens the first page, he gets pulled into the comic and ends up fighting the villain as the cover page changes with his image in the front. 21a "A Fairly Pink Pumpkin" Ron Brewer Ken Segall Mauricio Pardo (story) August 16, 2010 Farmer Big Nose dreams of having the best pumpkin in order to win the blue ribbon, but his hopes are dashed by rival pumpkin grower Pink Panther, who is able to top him every time, including Best Pumpkin Sculpture and Pumpkin Racing. Pink also has a giant pumpkin that can easily win for heaviest weight, but Big Nose tries to sabotage Pinky, then steal it for himself. After a chase, the giant pumpkin is splattered, but Pink Panther is able to use it to win for Best Giant Pie (pumpkin) and is awarded the blue ribbon. 21b "If Wishes Were Ants" Lionel Ordaz Jim Beck, David Corbett August 16, 2010 While chasing Ant, Aardvark gets hit by a pickup truck. Among the contents that fall out is a magic lamp with a genie who grants him three wishes. Unfortunately, his wishes for speed and stickiness fail, frustrating Aardvark to the point that he unwittingly uses his final wish for the genie to go away. He realizes his error too late, and when Ant gets the lamp, he makes one wish for the genie to be free and for Aardvark to take her place when the next person finds the lamp. 21c "Pink on the Hoof" Ron Brewer David Corbett, Ron Brewer August 16, 2010 Pink Panther dreams of being a cowboy riding the open range on White Horse, but the animal won't cooperate, leaving Pinky to struggle to wake him up and put on his horseshoes and saddle. After finally getting White Horse outside, he still won't cooperate until a female horse appears, enabling Pink Panther to use some ingenuity to have her to lead White Horse around, enabling him to get his ride on the range after all. 22a "The Pink, the Bad, and the Ugly" Lionel Ordaz Lionel Ordaz August 17, 2010 In an old western town, Pink Panther is the sheriff who must face the outlaw Big Nose, the notorious bank robber, who's also made off with his sidekick White Horse as a means of getting away with the loot. Sheriff Pinky mounts a rescue and looks to apprehend the outlaw, leading to madcap mayhem along the way and a final showdown involving Rock-paper-scissors. 22b "Anti-Ant Trance" Bob Spang Adam Beechen, David Corbett August 17, 2010 Aardvark tries out hypnosis as a means to control his cravings for ants, but Ant exploits the opportunity to use it to control him how he wants. Aardvark's efforts to undo the hypnosis leads to more humiliation until he gets conked on the head by a coconut. Just when he's about to eat Ant, a couple of crocodiles come to the rescue and chase him away. 22c "Shorely Pink" Ron Brewer Ron Brewer August 17, 2010 At a muscle beach, muscleman Big Nose challenges Pink Panther to various games and feats of strength, but with a little luck on his side Pinky is able to get the better of him. The final contests include a horseshoe pitching contest, as well as a jet ski race where Pinky is helped by White Horse, dolphins, and even sharks, who chase away Big Nose in the ocean. Note: Partial remake of Come On In! The Water's Pink! (1968) 23a "Pink on the Pitch" Ron Brewer David Regal August 18, 2010 Pink Panther is the star of his junior soccer (football) team playing against a team of giant robots controlled by Big Nose, who uses underhanded tactics to get the advantage and even remove the other players on Pinky's team, leaving him all alone to rally against what seems an insurmountable lead. Big Nose himself operates a giant robot to overwhelm Pink Panther with soccer balls, but with a fancy move, Pinky defeats the robot and all the balls wind up in Big Nose's goal, giving Pinky the victory. 23b "Happy Hunting" Lionel Ordaz Adam Beechen, Charles Horn, David Corbett August 18, 2010 Ant seeks refuge from Aardvark by befriending a dim-witted leopard who wants to make a meal of Aardvark. Aardvark now has to use some wits of his own to outsmart the leopard before finally succeeding, but eventually, Ant outsmarts him in the end. 23c "Catching Forty Pinks" Ron Brewer Ken Segall August 18, 2010 By the end of his workday, furniture salesman Pink Panther is tired to the point where he falls asleep inside a roll-top desk that's bought and taken home by Big Nose. Efforts by his dog to alert him of the uninvited guest go unnoticed, leaving Big Nose so agitated that he chases the dog out of the house after one last booby trap to catch Pinky gets the better of them both. Note: Partial remake of Slink Pink (1969) 24a "A Pinker Tomorrow" Lionel Ordaz Adam Beechen, Lionel Ordaz August 19, 2010 In a distant, bleak, future, Pink Panther wakes up to a colorless world that's ruled by Big Nose's big-brained dog, who commands him to strip Pinky of his color after he finds himself able to spread color all over town. A battle ensues, and Pinky is victorious when he uses paint and music to get the better of the villains. He rejoices before losing his own color, only to wake up and find it was all a dream. Pinky is delighted to see the surrounding modern day neighborhood full of color with the lone exception being Big Nose's house, which he's painting gray ... and it looks like he's being mentally commanded by his big-brained dog, who's lurking in the shadows. 24b "An Awful Aardvark" Bob Spang Denise Downer, David Corbett, Ken Segall (story) August 19, 2010 An angry aardvark with a moustache storms into the jungle looking for his skateboard and puts a scare into the other animals in the process. Ant eventually finds it before losing it to the others, who are in service to Aardvark, thinking he's Awful Aardvark. Confusion arises when they see the two aardvarks, who battle to determine which is Awful. Aardvark is exposed as the phony, but Awful finds himself afraid of Awful Ant (also having a moustache), who orders him to clean up the jungle after the battle. Because he deceived them, the other animals then chase Aardvark. 24c "Pinkular Mechanics" Ron Brewer Adam Beechen August 19, 2010 Pink Panther's scooter breaks down, so he tries to repair it. He finds a couple of gremlin-like creatures in the engine and tries to remove them. Eventually they leave, only to get bigger when they're in contact with water. They run wild in the city, eating all metal in their path, and get even larger when Officer Big Nose sprays them with a fire hydrant and knocks them into a river. Afterward, they're big enough to begin eating the entire city, but Pinky has the solution to get them back down to size by using a hair drier to shrink them down. 25a "Note-Ably Pink" Ron Brewer Ron Brewer David Corbett (story) August 20, 2010 In a uniquely animated short, Pink Panther and Big Nose star in a concert playing various instruments utilizing varieties of music from all around the world. A battle ensues with Big Nose losing against Pinky in the final number and Panther closes out the concert with his harmonica. 25b "Shutter Bugged" Robert Sledge David Corbett, John McCann August 20, 2010 A photo safari arrives in the jungle to take pictures of the animals. They think Ant is a rare striped species of insect, impeding Aardvark's efforts to make a meal of him. The two eventually tire of the people's presence, so they each devise a way to get rid of them, resulting in Aardvark getting stuck in a snare trap and Ant having to clean up after the safari ends. Ant leaves Aardvark stuck in the tree, saying he'll allow their chase to resume in two weeks after all the trash is removed. 25c "Astro Pink" Lionel Ordaz Lionel Ordaz, David Corbett August 20, 2010 Space villain Big Nose shrinks several planets in the galaxy in order to make a personal marble collection. He accidentally collects a mound of soil from Earth before adding it to his collection as well. Pink Panther, who was in the mound, is the only one who's normal-sized enough to save Earth and the other planets against the evil space villain. Once he's accidentally sucked into space and dons a space suit, he's able to utilize it to escape Big Nose and restore the planets to their normal size, becoming a hero in the process. 26a "A Pink in Time" Cecilia Aranovich Ken Segall August 23, 2010 Pink Panther is an assistant to time travel scientist Big Nose, who's returned from ancient Egypt with a valuable cat statue. But when his dog breaks it and Pinky gets the blame, he decides to use the time machine to get the same statue. However, his use of the machine results in him going through various time periods, including prehistoric, ancient Rome, and eventually Egypt, where he's able to get the statue. After a brief stint in the future, he returns home to the present where he presents Big Nose with the statue. However, it shatters again, and Pinky finds he went to all that trouble for nothing since the scientist had several of the same statues in his cabinet. 26b "Quitting Time" Robert Sledge Adam Beechen, David Corbett August 23, 2010 After failing to catch Ant for the last time, Aardvark quits chasing him and tries out various hobbies, but is provoked into resuming his chase after Ant interrupts all his hobbies. 26c "Reel Pink" Ron Brewer Guy Toubes, David Corbett August 23, 2010 Pink Panther does not have enough money for a ticket to see the old silent-film comedy festival at the movie theater, so he finds various methods to sneak in under Big Nose's wishes. As a result, they get into chase sequences that imitate various scenes in the films to the point where they actually wind up in the movies themselves where the chase continues. Note: This episode parodies the icons Charlie Chaplin, Laurel and Hardy, "Fatty" Arbuckle and the Keystone Cops. Broadcast In the US, the show aired on Cartoon Network. The series had its Canada premiere on Teletoon on May 11 and began airing in the UK & Ireland on Boomerang on April 19. The show also premiered in the Middle East and Africa on Boomerang on September 11. American program block KidsClick picked up reruns of the show on July 1, 2017, until its demise on March 31, 2019.1 References Koch, Dave (April 14, 2014). "Pink Turns 50! Let's Celebrate!". Big Cartoon News. Retrieved September 11, 2018. External links Pink Panther and Pals at the Big Cartoon DataBase Pink Panther and Pals on IMDb vte The Pink Panther vte Cartoon Network original programming Categories: 2010 American television series debuts2010 American television series endings2010s American animated television seriesAmerican animated television spin-offsAmerican animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic charactersAmerican children's animated adventure television seriesAmerican children's animated comedy television seriesAmerican children's animated fantasy television seriesCartoon Network original programsTelevision series by MGM TelevisionThe Pink Panther (cartoons) television seriesYTV showsKidsClickChild versions of cartoon charactersAnimated television series reboots Category:Blog posts